


Turning Her

by PreAlexa



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/F, Inspired by True Blood (TV), Other, Rough Sex, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 06:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreAlexa/pseuds/PreAlexa
Summary: Tara wants to exact revenge on Sookie. Pam turned her into a vampire after saving Sookie's life from a bullet. Maybe Tara could turn Sookie.





	Turning Her

“Bitch, I said come here!’

“Don’t you ‘bitch’ me, bitch.” Tara retorted. She was turned vampire and a sire of Pamela’s as a result of risking her very life to save Sookie’s. The irony of it all, to lunge and take a bullet for your best friend was to die honorably and with dignity and the one thing she felt she did right in her life, only to have your best friend call a favor upon a mortal enemy to bring her back to life. Even if it was a dead life. Incestuous as it was on a humanly level, Pam and Tara's relationship progressed quickly to that of a sexual one. It’s the nature of the beast to act upon impulses. Raw, natural impulses to feed, to satiate, to enter and violate. Sex with women was infinitely better whether you’re a vampire or a human, in Tara’s perspective, and Pam’s since Pam’s blood coursed her veins, however, you can sustain and last longer as a vampire and the orgasms are never-ending unlike a mortal. Her quest for sexual satisfaction was as strong as her blood thirst.

Pam was a quick bite, literally and metaphorically. She was sass and brass, but only a few individuals could reach into her, to draw out her raw and vulnerable emotions. One was Eric, and the other was Tara.

“Do I have a stutter? Bitch, I call you. Come. Here!”

Magnet to a piece of steel. That’s what it was like when your maker calls you. It’s a sick, repulsive feeling, even if she did love Pam. She hated when she used her will to force against Tara’s own strong resolve.

“I’m coming, bitch, relax.” She deliberately strode over to Pam. She wasn’t going to use her vampiric powers. Not this time. She walked deliberately and slowly to her maker.

“Did ya need, something? Bitch?”

One look and they both gnarled and gnashed into each other, an obscene sight of sex and blood.

\--------------------------------------

Tara had not yet forgiven Sookie for bringing her back. Sookie had come to her one evening wanting to set things in a better way. Tara, as a vampire, was far more acerbic than ever she was in human form.

“You’re a stupid selfish cunt! Why didn’t you leave me dead instead of having me come back and be the one thing I despise more than my alcoholic mother and pouring beers for stunted, stupid rednecks?”

Sookie recoiled, but she deserved it. She meant well, but she was selfish as shit. She only thought in the heat of the moment - instinctually. She lost so many people she loved, she couldn’t bear the loss of her best friend since childhood.

“Goddamm it, Sookie, I should just bite the shit out of you and see what Bill likes so much.”

Sookie was done having this conversation with Tara. “If you’re gonna be pissed at me, then take your high-pitched, low-brow vocabulary and tell off your cousin. Lafayette wanted you back, too. I don’t see you attacking him!”

“I didn’t ask for this, Sookie Stackhouse, and you’ve known me longer than anyone else except that wretch of a woman who birthed me, okay? So, yes, I’m pissed and I fault you. You of all people. These desires and cravings I have...they are so beyond anything I can control. Go fuck yourself!”

Then with lightening speed, she turned on Sookie and was at her neck, catching Sookie startled and off-guard. Tara exposed her fangs and put points barely pressing into the skin. Her new found powers gave Tara the ability to glamour and glamour with seduction. She couldn’t use those powers on Sookie, but she could bite into her neck and taste what she had been wanting since High School. 

“Or maybe I’ll fuck ya, Sook. Maybe it’ll be me that’ll do it for you. Why settle only for Bill? I know you swing both doors open."

Pam was thirsty. Thirsty for sex and blood. She was working at Fangtasia, but none of the whores in the vicinity would do it for her. She craved a particular kind in bed. She needed Tara. Her new creation was strong, powerful and could kiss to make her toes curl. That was an appetizer to what she and Tara could pull off in bed.

‘I call upon you as your maker, get your ass to me now’ the calling something like a hum on a wire, a frequency and pull only meant for the the supernatural.

“Goddamn her!” called out Tara in pure frustration, as she was about to plunge into Sookie’s neck. “Ohmagod, every fucking time!"

She released Sookie and Sookie wildly turned around, facing Tara, and grabbing at her neck where her fangs were. “Tara Thorton, how fucking dare you!"

Tara smiled. “Catch ya soon, you white trash."

“I’m white trash? You’re getting summoned by the Queen of Trash and I ain’t hearing complaints outta you. Fuck off.” Sookie was hot and this wasn’t going to work. Maybe a friendship of 20 plus years was going to be over. She’d have to use her own powers if Tara threatened her again.

\--------------------


End file.
